inoafandomcom-20200213-history
Beets and Demons
The party made a brief stop at the village on the edge of the crater where they rode the cart off the trail to chat with Gaenbald, the confused beet farmer. He urgently tried to communicate with Darko to see if the human had been kidnapped, but Darko assured him this group was ok. The new folks hopped out of the back and chatted with Gaenbald briefly about beets. He sold Herbitha some beets and made some unintentionally racist comments. The party left him there. After some time they came across a large obese man in fine armour. After giving him some mashed red beet stew which he hungrily and sloppily devoured, he mentioned he was looking for a demon child who was threatening people on the road, before riding off. Kulak found a pile of rags in a corn field, where when he hovered right over it it revealed itself to be the huddled form of a little Tiefling who scrambled off down the field. Kulak chased after Velshar and Poisonblade followed suit. Poisonblade talked about hating her parents which seemed to bring Velshar out of his shell enough for him to follow them back to the cart. When the fat knight came across them later in the day he found what looked like a human lad sitting with them. He begged Herbitha for some more beet but Herbitha told him she was out of beets, prompting him to ride off with speed. Coming up to the city, the party was seen by an entourage of elite troops which changed direction, riding up to the group. Caly, who was in the entourage, asked the group about John, indicating she wanted to apologize for not telling him she was betrothed, and the fact that their last date ended up in a duel. The party informed her John was in Dolen. Riding through the city, the party stopped when they heard cries for help. Folloiwng them down an alleyway, they found a community courtyard with a group of children playing. The children re-enacted a story they were playing with animals, but the animals re-enacted the story of the group. The whole time, one of the children playing the "little man" was calling for help but none of them heard him. This greatly disturbed Brob, who told them that for once he had no idea what was going on, and may have to leave the group soon. Pulling onto the royal isle, Svenwald re-united with his old pal from Bard's college Brolo and the aaracokra awkwardly insisted the party enter the room with no weapons, leaving Kulak to stay outside. The party was greeted to a frosty reception from Maarit who first ensured that they were not a present danger and dismissing certain security measures (which gave poison a hearty slap on the face) before asking them how her name got out. She informed them that she gave a different name to each of the groups in her employ, so she would know who leaked her information. She interrogated the group for some time before bonding with Herbitha over teas, finally trading recipies with the amiable tortle.